moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Blades of Greymane
|Row 4 title = Leadership: |Row 4 info = Political Leaders ---- Inner Circle Divisions ---- |Row 5 title = Allegiances: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Base: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Purpose |Row 8 info = To re-establish Gilneas as a power in the world, to preserve and defend it's people and culture as well as establish the future of the area as well as representing them afar within the Grand Alliance. |Row 9 title = Website: |Row 9 info = http://thebladesofgreymane.shivtr.com}} The Blades of Greymane are a long standing Gilnean re-establishment and representation order currently led by Lord Berenal Grayblade. The order currently bases itself within the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, Lord Grayblade's personal lands, and most nobles within are expected to pledge to the order as well. The Blades, traditionally a Gilnean only regiment changed its policy to allow non-Gilneans in following Gilneas' rejoining the Alliance. Rather than devote all of its time to the current front in Gilneas as most remaining regiments have, the Blades also shift focus to war fronts outside of their own home, to represent Gilneas in the Alliance forces where there have been little others who do so. Following changes to the order's policies, it has shifted from solely military practices to also including political and social activities in order to better aid the plight of Gilneas. Though some have criticized it, the Blades have shifted focus towards maintenance of the Ashen Coast, where the current Brigadier General rules. In exchange, the various lords of the Ashen Coast have joined the Blades' cause. Their goals of restoring and representing Gilneas have not changed, rather they now carry the task of representing the Duchy in these tasks. History Though much of the Blades' history was lost with the fall of Gilneas and the destruction of their home of Duskhaven, the earliest mentions of the Blades can be found within various history texts of the kingdom. Founded by a man known as Korvask the White, the Blades were one of the first paramilitary organizations in the history of Gilneas. Formed during the War of Aderic and originally known as simply The Blades, the suffix of Greymane was adopted shortly after the Greymane family came into power in Gilneas. Staunch loyalists, the Blades were known for their stalwart courage and determination to the field of battle. Their first leader, Korvask, was quoted in saying that while there is honor in death, one should weigh in the consequences. Korvask was known for his refusal to commit to perceived suicidal charges, regardless of the validity of his thoughts. Such examples include during the War of Silverpine, where the Blades withdrew from the field in Hillsbrad once the Tirassians seized Thoradin's Wall and the region had lost all defensive positions, rather than die upon the combined Lordaeronian-Tirassian force. Korvask settled the Blades in Southern Gilneas, where at the time rumor of a naval invasion from the rival nation of Kul Tiras or the island nation of Tol Barad were circulating. Despite these rumors never coming to fruition, the fort of Korvask's followers would eventually make their home in the town later known as Duskhaven. Duskhaven would prove to be the home of the Blades for countless years up until its destruction. During the Northgate rebellion, the Blades were seen as one of the faces of the loyalists. Remaining stalwart to the crown in all of its pursuits, they often were pitted against the Northgate rebels in crucial battles. During the capture of Darius Crowley, The Blades played a key role in preventing Crowley's escape by waylaying his reinforcements elsewhere. The Shattering The Blades were mostly scattered during the outbreak in Gilneas City, the few squads stationed there aided in the evacuation, though most perished to save the fleeing civilians, as was their duty. Following the evacuation, the Blades were withdrawn from the outlying towns they'd been assigned to by High Commander Harric Darkwind, the current leader at the time, to Emberstone Village. When the Shattering occured and the wall was broken, the Blades were first responders. Moving from their assignment in Emberstone, the Blades rode for the wall, clashing with the Forsaken as they attempted to break the Gilnean defenses. Despite their motivations and cause, the Blades fell under the undead war machine. To make matters worse, their bodies were never recovered and were theorized to have been raised into the undead masses later on. Continuing the Lineage While the Blades had been called out to the wall, the man known as Sergeant Berenal Grayblade was suffering the worgen affliction. One of the first Worgen cured by Krennan Aranas' potions, Berenal had not been in his right mind to heed the call of High Commander Harric when it was given, and had deemed the protection of the fleeing civilians of Duskhaven from the Forsaken as his priority. Unfortunately, word reached Berenal that the Blades had fallen during the fall of the Wall, leaving him to be the last living Blade. Heartbroken by the loss of his brothers in arms, Lord Grayblade resolved to restore the order when the pandemonium of Gilneas' invasion had reached a lull. Though this did not come, Berenal rode for the Ashen Coast, where his family had ancestrally ruled the Bite of the region. Calling on old blood ties of his father and the oaths they swore under the original Triumvirate of the Ashen Coast, Berenal gathered the support of the remainder of the region, appointing Lord Xavier Gregor as the first Lord Commander, with Berenal himself taking the mantle of High Commander. Following the evacuation of Gilneas, Berenal set out for Stormwind along with a large portion of his Gilnean kin to revive the Blades. Initially, the order was similar to that of the other regiments still functioning, the reclamation of Gilneas. However, after the mainland was reclaimed and several daring bouts with the Forsaken, Berenal changed the direction of the Blades. Seeing that Gilneas had enough orders protecting it, but not enough representing it to the Alliance, the Blades dedicated themselves to the Alliance war front, representing Gilneas along the way. Having seen the dedication of their new allies, the Blades also opened their doors to those not of Gilneas, with the understanding that those who would join would be fighting for the Alliance in the name of Gilneas. With their ancestral home destroyed, the Blades set their base in the ruins of Pyrewood Village, rebuilding the area for their own. After many back and forth battles in the area and losing Pyrewood several times, Pyrewood was destroyed for a final time, causing the Blades to withdraw into Gilneas for their base, to Stormglen Village. After the campaign in Andorhal, the Blades withdrew from Stormglen, headed for the Ashen Coast at Lord Gregor's behest. Unfortunately, the Battle of the Bite followed shortly after the Blades' arrival. Greeted by Lord Xavier's son, Adrian Gregor, the Blades found that the staunch old noble had fallen and mercenaries had captured one of the last hold outs in the Ashen Coast, the city of Gregor's Crossing. In the aftermath of the Battle, the Blades declared their new base of operations to be the Ashen Coast. Seeing a large amount of the nobles that once made their home within the lands as a whole return, Lord Grayblade issued an edict to those of the Ashen Coast announcing the restoration of the Triumvirate, an essential house of nobles to the region, and declared those that would see their birth rites restored would pledge the lives of their men and themselves to the Blades. Various houses responded, thus beginning the restoration of the Ashen Coast under the Blades' banner. In time, the Blades restored a majority of the region of the Ashen Coast, leading to the recreation of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. With his new title as Duke, Berenal issued an official statement that he would shift the focus of the Blades as a re-establishment and representation order, preserving and reviving Gilneas and its culture while still upholding its name against the nefarious forces of the New Horde, namely the Forsaken. The edict called for all nobles under Lord Grayblade to pledge their lives to the Blades, shifting the home of the order permanently, ushering in a new chapter for the order as a whole. Though met with some criticism, the Blades have now been tied in as a sort of face for the Ashen Coast forces, their devotion to Gilneas having not changed through this shift. Current Status The Blades continue to represent Gilneas as a unified force within the Alliance to this day as well as work to restore the various regions of the Kingdom of Gilneas. They are still led by General Grayblade and plan to soon move into other regions of Gilneas to restore them. Divisions of the Blades The Blades' divisions, while not necessarily all part of the militant order it's self expressly, are all affiliated with or otherwise intrinsically bound to the Order and its representation of the Ashen Coast. The military forces of the Blades make up the largest portion of the group. Soldiers and volunteers from across Azeroth, primarily Gilnean, make up these ranks. Using the traditional ranking system, their number goes from Recruit to Major, and are seen on most of the Blades' battlefield. Before the retooling of the Blades, this included most of the nobles as well as what was commonly referred to as the "Grey Division". The group operates out of the Earldom of the Howling Woods in Bannhurst. They follow the standard rankings of the Gilnean Army and Gilnean Navy. The Inner Circle The Inner Circle is seen as the elite leadership of the Blades. Within it are primarily those whom have served extraordinairly in the Blades as well as most of the nobility. The Inner Circle is seen as those who have exemplified themselves on the field through their actions and are placed in a special bracket above the normal soldiers of the Blades. They are distinguished by their unique Blades insignia that differ depending on their rank within. It is considered an honor within the Blades to be brought into the circle, as the person has gone beyond the call to arms of the average soldier. Within the Blades of Greymane's inner circle, the need for an independent chain of command from that of the Gilnean military's was found. Given that they branch into several different sections of the military, such as the army and the naval forces, it would be queer for the Inner Circle to adhere strictly to these labels; on top of that, confusing. As a result, the Inner Circle rankings are seen as above that of the base military's, for the sake of command structure. Some inner circle members may hold lower militant ranks than their superiors, such as a Major being declared a Raven Ward while a Sergeant is a scion. While this is not always the case; to completely circumvent military structure would be asinine for the Blades, and wanton promotion is frowned upon since Gilneas has begun its restoration. Duchy of the Ashen Coast Having become inseparably merged with the Blades, the Duchy of the Ashen Coast represents the "home" interests of the Blades as well as that of the nobility. The Duchy, one of the largest restored portions of the Kingdom of Gilneas, funds and supports the Blades with most of their supplies. In addition, as of the changes made by way of the Duke, the position of High Commander is hereditary, always resulting in the High Commander being that of the current ruler of the Duchy. The Duchy is currently ruled by the House of Grayblade, specifically by Berenal Grayblade. Alongside the Duke are the three marchers, Lord Adrian Gregor of the House of Gregor, Lord Derrik Greyfield of the House of Greyfield and himself. These three lords hold the majority of power in the Ashen Coast and lead the grouped people on their own separate agendas from that of the Blades at times. Gray Company As a result of its nature, Gray Company is not spoken much of beyond the Inner Circle, as to be a member of Gray Company, one must possess a sponsor from the Company, or be within the Inner Circle already. Only the highest potential scouts and assassins are chosen, usually of morally gray alignment. As a result, the Gray Company usually has a large variety in its member base, some being more eccentric than others. As Gray Company is meant to be a stealth organization without much notice from the public, the only marker of the Company is a blank Gray slate. They hold no base, rather, they meet organized in secret. Each member of the Gray Company is also a member of the Ashen Armada, as much of their missions take them over seas, as well as posing as a convenient front for the members to meet without question. The Ashen Armada The Ashen Armada currently amasses the ships under the Duchy of the Ashen Coast and the Blades of Greymane jointly. These ships, previously led by naval commander Thomas Balamont McClendon, currently fall under the leadership of Admiral Zale Marshoak, son of Lord Damien Marshoak, the former admiral of the navy until his demise in the Second Range Rebellion. The Armada is markedly large enough to take on opposing fleets that would threaten the Ashen Coast, though it is not immensely large as to take on the Forsaken as one body. Their flagship is currently Damien's Hook, a large Canid-class. Their ports are that of Gregor's Crossing, Karnsburg, Vulpin Isle and Seaward Port. They follow the standard ranking of the Gilnean Navy. Order of the Raven Originally conceptualized as a replacement for the flip-flop loyalties of the Kirin Tor and the Magocracy of Dalaran; the Order of the Raven has become the circle of the Coastlands magi. Though originally conceptualized as unbound from the Duchy and Blades aside from mutual joint loyalties, the Order was conjoined into the Duchy (and as a result the Blades). Treated as a separate entity by their nature from any of the political boundaries, the Order hosts a unique position within the Duchy in that they are not affiliated with any of the actual land masses beyond their host territories. (I.E.: The Order, despite being hosted in the Bite, does not hold specific loyalty to the region of the Bite or its Lord Marcher.) Their main base of operations is that of Ravendale, a large settlement in the northern most tip of the Bite. They have been, in recent times, merged wholesale with the Ashen Vanguard. Ashen Vanguard Originally acting as the Order of the Silver Hand within Gilneas, the Onyx Knights brought about the training of paladins and battle clerics for the Blades of Greymane. Inspired by Xavier Gregor and sanctioned by the Bishop of Gilneas Melchiz Tzedeck, the Onyx Knights sought to bring the Light and the ways of the Paladin into Gilneas as a cohesive fighting force. After the downfall of the Council of Bishops, the splintering of the Silver Hand Council, and ultimately the return of the Silver Hand as a neutral organization, the Onyx Knights rebranded as the Ashen Vanguard and split away entirely from the Silver Hand and deemed themselves as a knightly order dedicated to Gilneas and the Ashen Coast alone. They are currently led by Grand Master Cedrec Delcarn of the isle of Beau's Tooth; which is also where the Order is based, and Bishop Adrian Gregor, in Gregor's Crossing, which holds a chapter house for the order. They are mainly found within Light's Hand, the main settlement on the isle. The Galuyn The Galuyn are a native pagan people who live within the Ashen Coast. Once hosting a sprawling kingdom that rivaled nascent Gilneas, the Gilneans won out in the wars between their people; eventually overshadowing the Galuyn almost entirely. After much strife and conflict, the Galuyn have found themselves welcomed into the Ashen Coast as equals under their own protected minority. As a result, the Galuyn now interact heavily with much that goes on in the Coast, sometimes beyond. A people of fervent Old Ways belief, the Galuyn hold true to their pantheon of Wild Gods, whom show up across many of the Ashen Coast's tales. Heavily influencing the region of the Reach, the Galuyn people now strive to represent themselves under Gilneas' banner and see their people restored without fear of persecution. OOC is a Gilnean re-establishment guild with a heavy emphasis on RP and highly developed storylines. We offer a large range of appeasement for pretty much any type of RP, ranging from the following: *Political RP through the Duchy of the Ashen Coast and the Triumvirate. *Magic RP through the Order of the Raven. *Holy RP through the Order of the Onyx Knights *Military RP through the Blades themselves. *Casual/Social RP through all branches/unorganized random roleplay nearly every day. *Drudic/Old Ways RP through the Galuyn, The Old Ways, and Hirene Marsh. IC these are all bound under the oath of the Duchy and that of the Blades, which has been re-purposed into the Duchy's representative force. This allows for all members to find something interesting to do within the guild and find that Gilneas has had a bit more life breathed into it through the fanon of the guild. We expect a few standard things from every member. *You must, first of all, complete an application at the Blades website. Most of these expectations will be mirrored there. (http://thebladesofgreymane.shivtr.com) *Sensible Maturity is required. *We ask that people be able to take a joke. We're not saying that you need to be tolerant of racism, sexism, or anything else, but if someone makes a jest against you referring to an action you've done we ask you not over react. (Such as wiping, for example) *A decent grasp of grammar and an understanding of the English language. If english is not your first language that is fine, but if you are barely able to communicate with us that may be an issue. *Able to handle that IC actions mean IC consequences. If your character decides to butcher a bunch of civilians unprovoked, expect jailing and potential execution. Think about actions made as there will be consequences. *Able to discern IC from OOC. We've characters that are less than polite or ruthless. This doesn't reflect the player. If someone has slighted you IC, do NOT take this OOC. *Activity to a certain degree. We ask you be able to attend or take part in story lines/guild RP in some capacity. We understand the conflict of schedules, but pure inactivity or logging in and doing nothing with the guild will eventually lead to expulsion. Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Gilneas Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Gilnean Military Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:The Rose Accord